Dishwashing detergents are available to the consumer in a variety of product forms. Apart from the traditional liquid hand dishwashing detergents, automatic dishwashing detergents in particular have become very important as household dishwashers have become more common. These automatic dishwashing detergents are typically offered to the consumer in solid form, for example, as a powder or as a tablet, but increasingly also in liquid form.
An objective of manufacturers of automatic dishwashing detergents is the constant improvement of the cleaning performance of these agents, wherein typically specific surfactants are used such as, for example, nonionic surfactants. For ecological and economic reasons, in recent times the consumer has additionally been paying more attention to the cleaning performance in low-temperature cleaning cycles, short cleaning cycles, and/or cleaning cycles with a reduced water consumption.
These developments, however, often have the result that the wash ware are not dried sufficiently after the rinse cycle and the consumer must dry them afterwards by hand, which is not very consumer-friendly.
WO 2011/151188 A1 discloses an automatic dishwashing detergent that contains the combination of a nonionic surfactant and polyvinylpyrrolidone particles and results in improvement in the cleaning performance and drying.
In EP 2 358 853 it was possible to observe an improvement in the cleaning and rinsing performance and improved drying of the wash ware by the combination of two nonionic surfactants with an anionic copolymer.
Although advances could be made in drying performance by the objects of the aforementioned publications, to dry wash ware, especially plastic, the consumer must still often dry by hand afterwards.
The object of the present invention was to provide a dishwashing detergent that results in improved drying of the wash ware, particularly of plastic wash ware.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.